Character Creation
Abilitiy Scores Ability scores can be generated in one of three ways: #Use the standard point buy system presented in the PHB with 27 points. Each character then gets 3 bonus ability points to add to their scores anywhere they like with no scores being above 18 before other bonuses are applied. Note these bonus points are added directly to the ability score and are not added to 27 points used in the point system. Player adds 1 point to his STR score of 17,making it 18 and reducing his Bonus points to 2. #Roll 4d6 6 times. Keep the highest three rolls from each set. Roll 1d6 and divide by two. Round the result down (i.e. rolling 1on the roll results in 0. The player gets to add the rounded result to any ability scores as they see fit. No score can be over 18 before other bonuses are applied. In person campaigns the dice roll must be rolled in person. #If you are playing in my Roll 20 campaign. Option two is built into a Macro that you can use to roll your character stats. The macro rolls the 4d6 6 times and keeps the 3 highest rolls from each set. It then rolls 1d6 and divides by 2 showing the result as rounded bonus points. Backgrounds All backgrounds in PHB are acceptable. Suggested backgrounds may also be submitted to the DM for approval based on the rules on page 125 of the PHB. To use a background they must be accompanied with at least a basic explanation / character history. Customization Options We use all customization options from the PHB Chapter 6 for multi-classing and feats. Humans can roll characters normally or use the Variant Human traits per page 31 PHB. Increase 2 Ability Scores by 1 point each and gain one proficiency, and gain one feat. * In addition to the languages in given in the PHB everyone speaks one regional language based on the Regional language list provided. *At 1st level, take max hit points for your class. *New characters will be created with (75%?) of the lowest experienced character in the party. *New characters may not possess any magic items or items created from the Exotic Materials presented on this site (or in the books). Character Background Questions You can use the questions below to flesh out your character. Nothing is written in stone and you can feel free to add or remove any questions you like. #How old is your character? #Are your parents still alive? #If one or both of your parents are dead when and how did they die? #Who raised you after your parents died? #Do you have any siblings? #Have any of them died? #If any siblings have died how did they die? #What do your siblings do? #Is your character married? #Does your character have children? #What social class is your character from? #How has their upbringing affected their world view? #How did your character get started in their chosen class? #Does your character have any heroes or inspirational figures? #Does your character have any significant personal items? #Is your character religious? #Is your character guided by a prophecy? #What is your character’s view on magic? #Has your character ever served in the military? #Has your character ever been arrested? What for? #How did your character meet his current adventuring companions? #Has your character ever crossed anyone? #Does your character have any enemies? #What are your character’s goals in life? #How important is the accumulation of wealth? #If your character died tomorrow what would they be remembered for? #Where did your character learn or train their skills? __NOEDITSECTION__